


You're a Thirsty Bitch

by GayCheerios



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Boys In Love, Control kink????, Dirty Talk, Kyoya is in power here, Light Masochism, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Tamaki is submissive as fuck, Teasing, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “You’re blushing like a schoolgirl you know.” He snickered. “Adorable. You’re a virgin, am I correct?” Kyoya grinned, pulling a little harder on the other boy’s hair.Tamaki responded shyly, and very soft-spoken, which was very unlike him. “...yes.”





	You're a Thirsty Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah sin

“Tamaki,” Kyoya called out, giving the blonde a look that puzzled the other.   
“What is it?” Tamaki questioned, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy.   
“You know…” The raven-headed boy started. “You aren’t hard to read. I see the small glances you give me. I see the way your eyes look at me.”  
Tamaki visibly gulped. Was he that obvious? This whole situation was happening so quickly, and he didn’t have enough time to make his usual remark.   
“You play it off as a princely boy, who’s flirtatious with every lady you meet.” Kyoya lightly tangled his hand in the blonde’s hair. Tamaki was already blushing red. He, at this point, wasn’t thinking at all, yeah thinking at this point was tossed out the window. He was too consumed with the way Kyoya was treating him, lost in the other’s eyes.   
“Tamaki,” He called. “You’re blushing like a schoolgirl you know.” He snickered. “Adorable. You’re a virgin, am I correct?” Kyoya grinned, pulling a little harder on the other boy’s hair. 

Tamaki responded shyly, and very soft-spoken, which was very unlike him. “...yes.”   
“Very good.” And with that out of the way, the black-haired boy kissed him. The kiss was by no means sweet and gentle like Tamaki ever imagined his first kiss to be like, but this was Kyoya. The boy he crushed on ever since they had first met. He didn’t care, as long as it was Kyoya, it didn’t matter. All expectations were forgotten at this point. The music room was only lit by the falling sun. He was pinned against the wall before he could even register the action. This made it so much more exciting. For once he didn’t have to hold back what he was truly feeling, he didn’t have to pretend anymore. He didn’t have to lie and say that he liked Haruhi to get everyone to stop bugging him.   
Kyoya continued to kiss him roughly, biting the Prince’s lips and darting his tongue inside the warm cavern. He sucked on Tamaki’s usually talkative tongue. 

Kyoya pulled away and started to grind his hips against his counterpart. The blonde strained his voice, and Kyoya immediately stopped. “You don’t need to hide your voice...so stop hiding it from me. I’ve wanted to hear it for so long and now that I have you you’re under my control.” He growled, pushing his knee against Tamaki’s groin harshly to prove his point. The taller was taken aback when he heard a whine of pleasure instead of pain. His face morphed into something of pure evil. “Ah, I see. You get off on this...don’t my little Prince?” Kyoya snickered. Tamaki didn’t say anything.  
“Embarrassed, are we Prince?”   
Tamaki nodded his head in the slightest, which would have very well gone unnoticed if the other wasn’t as observant as he was.   
“We’ll let’s push that further. How might you deal with your arousal, huh?”  
“I-I don’t...I don’t do that….” The blonde managed to say. Turning his head away from Kyoya, which he didn’t like at all.   
“Wrong answer Tamaki.” And the more dominant immediately removed himself off of Tamaki.   
“Kyo-Kyoya, please. Touch me again.” He begged, reaching his hand out.  
“Then show me you want it, my Prince.” Kyoya cooly stated.   
Tamaki whined in disappointment, but he knew what he had to do. He reached his hands into his briefs and waited.   
“So let me ask you. Would you like to show me you want it?”   
He nodded and closed his eyes. The Prince poked and prodded at his puckering hole, and finally stuck a finger in. He moaned and went to grip at the wall, his nails ever so slightly chipping the paint.   
“Tamaki, look at me.” Tamaki opened his eyes to see that Kyoya was closer than he was before. The taller took the blonde’s hand and replaced it with his. “So, what do you do exactly?” He was doing this on purpose. And Tamaki loved it.   
“...f-fingers.” His Prince mumbled, breathing heavily.   
“Ah, so eager to be filled aren’t you, my little Prince?”   
“Yes, Kyo-Ky-Ah!~” He let out a high pitched moan and a whimper. Kyoya had pressed another digit into the quivering boy beneath him. More moans and yelps erupted from the blonde. His whole body tensed up, and his hole clenched around the raven-haired boy’s fingers. After a minute, two more fingers were poking inside Tamaki, he was about to scream from the pleasure. Once Kyoya placed the last digit in, Tamaki’s legs gave out, and he felt a strong shoulder catch him. Kyoya moved them to one of the couches in the music room. He laid the boy so that his back was against the couch and Tamaki could clearly see Kyoya.   
Tamaki yelled when his counterpart stuck his whole fist into him. He pushed back, impaling himself on the other’s hand. He loved every second, every slight shift of his crush’s hand inside him. Every spark of pain and pleasure. He couldn’t breathe at this point.  
“Kyo-please-please….stop...minute.” He whined out. Tamaki felt a sigh of relief when the other stopped. He shakily reached his hands to Kyoya as best as he could. “Kyo…’ The blonde mumbled, bringing the other’s head down to kiss him. The kiss was breathless and slow, as Tamaki couldn’t stop panting. The ravenette pulled away and smiled warmly.   
“Adorable.” He kissed Tamaki’s neck. “Absolutely adorable when you’re so submissive for me. I can’t help myself for any longer you know.” Kyoya kissed where Tamaki’s neck met his shoulders and heard a small whimper. “God, I can’t wait to take you one day, have you sprawled out on my bed. I’ll really make you beg for it then. You’re so loud too. Maybe I’ll buy you a pretty gag to choke on. Would you like that?” The blonde made a small whimpering noise. Kyoya pulled his fist from the boy and instead favored teasing his member. “Don’t come until I tell you to, or else.” The taller growled, earning a whimper from the other. “Hm. What about if I cuff you up? Or how about I tie you to my bed hm? Maybe blindfold you, leave you untouched for hours. I’ll come back every so often. I’ll touch you, and kiss you, and make you all mine again. Not that you ever weren’t mine anyway.”  
“Ah-Kyoya~”  
“Yes, Tamaki?”  
“Let me come, please, let me come Kyoya. I-I’m a good boy a swear.” He desperately whispered.   
Kyoya looked at the boy in front of him. Tamaki’s wild violet eyes were filled with tears, his pants were shifted down and he could see his entrance puckering and waiting for something to enter. His member was twitching and leaking pre. And Tamaki’s lips were full and pink. His neck was simply covered in purple-blue bruises left by Kyoya. He looked so delicious. So perfect. So his. “Tamaki, my little Prince, you’re so good. You can come, my Love. I want you to come for me.” And as soon as the command was given, he did. Tamaki was panting loudly and tears were spilling from his face. 

Kyoya cleaned Tamaki up and kissed him over and over again. Soft touches and kisses ensued. “You did so well. I can’t wait to get you on my bed later tonight~”


End file.
